Secret Santa
by kashai
Summary: ((COMPLETE)) Kagome tells Inuyasha and the others about Secret Santa. They go back to Kagome's time, but who will pick who? and what will they get each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other chracters in this story, I do not own the songs, places, or anything else but the story plot itslef.

A/n This was my first fanfic that I wrote last year and decided to post it here.

Secret Santa  
  
"Hey everyone, let's do a secret Santa!" exclaimed Kagome. She can back from her time and it was snowing outside.  
  
"Umm, what's a Santa?" said a very confused Sango  
  
"Santa is a is a white bearded man that comes to houses at night on Christmas Eve and leaves presents for kids. What we're going to do is a secret Santa where we pull out each other's names and we have to keep it a secret and get that person a present." as Kagome explained, Inuyasha was sitting by the wall with his eyes closed listening in his "pose" where he sits crossed legged and puts his arms in his sleeves. He seemed quite interested in the secret Santa thing.  
  
"Well? How about it? You guys want to do it? It'll be fun!" said Kagome.  
  
"Sure," said Sango  
  
"Anything Sango does, I will follow," said Miroku... while groping Sango of course.  
  
SLAP"Pervert!" said a very annoyed Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh, what ever" Inuyasha said like he wasn't interested.Hmm, I wonder who I will get... What will I get them...I hope I get Kagome...WHAT?! Why am I even thinking about that?.. I don't like her... do I?  
  
::yes you do you baka! you know you do!:: it was a voice in the back of Inuyasha's head.  
  
What?! Who are you?  
  
::I'm you, you idiot::  
  
Get out of my head!he thought while hitting his head against the wall  
  
Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing wench!"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"For being your selfish, ignorant self."  
  
"Feh"  
  
::HEHE, admit it, you sooo love her::  
  
Shut up


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Ok, I put everyone's name in this hat, so how pick out a name," Kagome said pointing to her hat. "and remember, this is a secret so don't show or tell it to anybody but yourself."  
  
They all pull out a name.  
  
Hmm.... Miroku, that shouldn't be too hard. Sango thought.  
  
Wow, I got Kagome... WHAT THE HELL CAN I GET HER?!Inuyasha thought showing no expression while he thought to his self conscience.  
  
I got Sango...how interesting this may be... Miroku pondered.  
  
INUYASHA?!?! What in the world would he want?! Thought a very shocked a Kagome but did not show it much.  
  
"Ok, we'll all give each other our presents on Christmas Day, ok?" smiled Kagome.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask...what's Christ-mas?" said Miroku.  
  
sweat drop"Oh, umm, it's a holiday where everyone celebrates with their family and have a fun time. So I'll bee spending Christmas Eve with my family and spend Christmas day with you guys! And Christmas Eve is the day before Christmas." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you," Sango started," Kaede took Shippo to spend the week with some other fox family from his old village before his parents died, so he'll be gone all week after your Christmas holiday thing."  
  
"Ok then. Hey! I just got this great idea! How about all of us come to my time and celebrate Christmas there and we can buy our gifts there too! Plus, I'm sure my family and friends would LOVE to meet you guys, I've talked about you so much that their starting to think I made you guys up! And you'll get extra presents from my family too! We have extra rooms for you to say in, and then we can go shopping for your new clothes for the week you'll be staying there! Oh it will be soo much fun!" Kagome said happily with glee that it was starting to creep the others out. (She said this really fast)  
  
While she said this sweat drop from the others  
  
"Well I guess it would be ok, if we can postpone the mission for a week since it's snowing outside and the snow will end up above our waist at this rate, our rivals will be to occupied. So I guess we can." explained Miroku.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"GREAT! We'll leave first thing in the morning after we get breakfast and tell Kaede. Get a good night's rest everyone, we'll have a busy day ahead of us!" Kagome said excitedly.yawns "Good night everyone."  
  
"Good night." they all said with a yawn followed after they were overcome by their tiredness.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
The sun came up an hour ago but then the sunlight finally came though the hut and the sunlight rays hit their faces. They all stirred at the light. YAWNS  
  
"Mmm...good morning everyone. How was your night's rest?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine I guess,, but when I slept, I thought about some thing, do your friends know about us and that Inuyasha," Sango pointed at Inuyasha, who was now awake and sitting next to Miroku," is a half-breed?"  
  
"Umm... actually, they do know about you but the don't know what you look like, your situation, or how you behave." Kagome explained, " but I should tell you what they do know. They think Miroku is a cute, NON perverted boy that I used to go to school with. So, don't try anything if you want to make a good impression. They think that Sango is my best friend from a school nearby. That won't be hard to do because you are!" she paused, " And umm... from what I tell them about you and how I always react when they talk about you, Inuyasha, they think that you're my boyfriend." she blushed like a tomato.  
  
Inuyasha gave a mischievous grin, "What did you tell them about me?"  
  
Shocked in the response she got, " AHH!...Umm...I told them that, you were a jerk and that you can be sweet at times but so arrogant about your pride and ego... they think I'm stupid not to like this guy Hojo because he's smart, sweet, and kind. They think he's the opposite of you and they wonder what I ever see in you."  
  
"What?! You told them I was a jerk and they still think that I'm your boyfriend?!"  
  
"Well it's not how much I tell them, it's more of how much I react to them."  
  
"How do you react to them about me?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I turn down all of Hojo's requests to take me out on a date but my friends pressure me and they think never accept because of you."  
  
" oh well, so... what? I have to act like your boyfriend in your time?"::you know you want too anyway::Shut up::haha, don't you ever think that she might like you to or even more if she turns down all of Hojo's dates?:: Well it never really occurred to me, but why would she like a half-breed like me?:: Well she didn't try to change you like that bitch Kikyo did, she wanted you to become human. Does Kagome? oh wait, YOU NEVER HAD THE GUTS TO ASK!::FEH! it just... never came up ::Uh huh, sure...::  
  
"Only if you want too, it will become awkward if you don't though.. my friends might think I'm crazy" Kagome replied with a shrug::You know you want him too.:: Shut up! where did you come from anyway?I'm you Kagome, I've always been here but you just never noticed because you never needed me:: Well I don't need you now ::yeah you do, you like him, you know it.... maybe even more...only we know, but we will never uncover the truth if you keep on acting like some clueless girl!::Whatever  
  
"Keh, what ever. I might as well"  
  
"Ok then. oh, we have to go see Kaede"  
  
"That's right, I how she doesn't mind that we're leaving her" Sango said with a little ease in her voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
They arrive at Kaede's hut half an hour later.  
  
"Konichiwa Kaede, how are you?" Kagome exclaimed while entering her hut.  
  
"I am well child, what would ye be doing here so early?"  
  
"We are going to my time for one week. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all child. Do you wish for a potion for Inuyasha to become human for that time?"  
  
"OH! It never even occurred to me!" She looks at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you mind? My time does not consist of demons and-"  
  
She was cut short by Inuyasha, "How long will it take you to make the potion?"  
  
"Only a few minutes, but this potion will only let ye stay human for the week needed to be in Kagome's time. "Kaede simply replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
He drank the potion, "ACK! This tastes awful! This better work!"  
  
"It will" Kaede replied.  
  
Inuyasha started to turn human in the next few seconds.  
  
"Ok, bye Kaede! We'll see you in a week!" Kagome hollered as she left the hut.  
  
They went through the thick snow that was now only a few inches. They all got to the well and jumped in.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
They all jumped in and saw the beautiful blue vortex that separated Kagome's time from Inuyasha's.  
  
"Wow, is it always that amazing when you go through here?" Sango asked with astonishment.  
  
"Yep" Kagome and Inuyasha answered at the same time.  
  
They reached the main house "Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Welcome back honey, would you-,"Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen and saw everyone. "Oh, you've brought guests."  
  
"You know Inuyasha, and these are my other friends I travel with Sango and Miroku." Kagome answered.  
  
"Well, how long will all of you be staying?" her mom said with a cheerful simile.  
  
"A week. I forgot! We haven't had breakfast yet..."  
  
"Say no more. Would you all like anything specific to request?" she started until when she saw Inuyasha open his mouth to say something. Besides ramen for Inuyasha of course." Inuyasha just blushed.  
  
"Anything would be fine, thank you for your hospitality." Sango replied.  
  
After they all ate their breakfast. They all went to the mall Kag's mom, took them in her minivan. (A/n, I dunno what car they drive over there in Japan, but in Vietnam, they drive minivan sort of things okey dokey? ok)  
  
"Wow, this contraption is faster than anything I've ever seen besides demons!" Miroku stated with excitement while literally pressing his nose on the window to see all the shops and roads all covered with snow.  
  
"Well, we're here. It's noon, so I'll pick you up at 6 ok?" Kagome's mom said.  
  
"Ok, that should be enough time. Let's go!" she pulled everyone in the mall. They just all stood in the mall dazzled with decorations.  
  
"This place is ...so...BIG!" Sango said while still staring at everything around her.  
  
"Well it has to be, everyone comes here to buy clothes and things, and it's very busy this time of year... okay, this is what we're going to do. I'll take Inuyasha a Miroku to the men's section for them to pick out clothes. Inuyasha should know what to pick out... Souta showed him earlier and I'll go with Sango to pick out her clothes. I'll come back here earlier to see what you picked out and then pay for all of you. Then we can all eat and we'll use my mother's money to good use and spend it all fro our secret Santa's' ok?" Kagome explained to the group.  
  
They simply nodded. And then they were off. Kagome showed the guys where their department was. Then she and Sango left.  
  
"Ok, so what do we do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Look at something you like to wear and pick out the size you wear and try it on in the dressing room over there. Like Kagome said." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the dressing rooms.  
  
A few arguments, fights/punches, and profanities later...  
  
"Ok, I have, unmentionables, white 3 t-shirts, purple 4 button down shirts, 7 long, black, and baggy pants,4 sets of pajamas that are blue, and a black over coat." Miroku stated.  
  
"Same except red button down shirts and dark blue pajamas." Inuyasha said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ok, Sango, you have to pick one color... pink or red?" Kagome had asked for the 5th time.  
  
"Ahh, ok, I'll pick the pink pajamas." Sango finally said. Sango picked out 7 blue jeans, pink, purple and red blouses, and a white winter jacket. Kagome had the same but white, yellow, and blue blouses.(A/n sorry, I'm not so good with describing clothing. But they also got shoes, scarves, and gloves and the guys did too.)  
  
"Ok, lets pay and meet the guys so we can pay for them too." Kagome said while walking to the register.(A/n they were at Foley's where they women were upper level and men were lower level... well at least where I live anyway...)  
  
Back with they guys...  
  
"So what's up with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Ah, denial"  
  
"I am not in denial, there's nothing."::sure...::"Shut up!"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!"  
  
'Oh, sorry Miroku, there's a voice in my head..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Well what about you? I mean besides all the groping, is there anything at all between you and Sango?"  
  
"I asked you first, I'll tell you only if you answer me."  
  
"Ok, yeah, there is...at least I think so. I've been fighting with myself about it. I just don't know. I'm just afraid I'll get hurt again."::That;s more like it...::  
  
"Oh, well, I do like Sango, that's why I haven't asked her to bear my child like I have with others the first time I met them. I want to have a serious relationship with her but I just don't know. I feel like I will get rejected if I tell her the truth."  
  
Back with Sango and Kagome...what a coincidence, they're having the same talk.  
  
"Well, I guess I like him... he's cute and all but he would be better off if he wasn't so, so... PERVERTED!" Sango said to Kagome as they were walking towards he escalator. "Well what about you and Inuyasha huh?"  
  
"Well, I think I like him... or more, I know I care for him but I don't really know. I mean doesn't he still love Kikyo? I'm just not strong enough to get my heart broken. Poor Inuyasha...:FINALLY! You admitted it!::  
  
The reached the men's department and paid for everything. They went off to the food court... little do they know who they were going to run into...  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
There sitting in front of WacDonalds were Kagome's nosy-about-Kagome's-love- life friends: Eri, Arimi, Yuka. It was now 3:00 and they all changed into their new clothes.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" Her friends waved to her and signaled her come and sit with them. "Oh, and I guess these are your friends you keep talking about!"  
  
"Yeah, this is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha" she introduced as she pointed to each one of them.  
  
"You said your boyfriend was cute, but you never mentioned he was HOT!" Eri mentioned. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her friends, then looked down at Kagome to see her blushing. She turned to look at Inuyasha. He then was blushing too. She looked at her friends again.  
  
"Well....urm.... yeah, I guess." Kagome hesitantly said.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth. Sango just knew he was bout to say his famous line and whispered to him" Don't even think about it."  
  
"Hey are you single then?" Yuka asked Miroku.  
  
"Actually..."Miroku started.  
  
"No." Sango finished. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku (especially) just stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Ok, then." Yuka said cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go get our food." Kagome said to Inuyasha and the others. "We'll come back." she said to her friends. "Inuyasha, here's some money, why don't you buy us some food?"  
  
"Ok..." Inuyasha replied and grabed Miroku.  
  
"Come on Sango, let's go to the restroom." Kagome pulled Sango along.  
  
They were in the restroom, and Kagome checked if anyone was in there... no one.  
  
"Why the hell did you say that?!" Kagome said with surprise.  
  
"What? Oh earlier...umm... I dunno what came over me."  
  
"You've never acted like that before when Miroku was putting on his 'charm'."  
  
"Well, I never was jealous or told anybody how I felt before..."  
  
Meanwhile...Miroku was wondering the same thing. They had bought the food and sat at a table near Kagome's friends but far enough to have some privacy.  
  
"What was up with Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know...it's weird"  
  
"Well we'll ask her later, but have you noticed that girls always go to the restrooms in pairs or more but never alone? What's up with that?" And what's taking them so long?"  
  
The girls came back and moved their food over by Arimi's table. The guys followed. They chatted until it was 4:00.  
  
"Well gotta go guys. See ya later!" Kagome said to her friends.  
  
"Well what do we do now? We have 2 hours left." Miroku said.  
  
"Now, we use my mother's money to good use. Here's $500 for each of you to spend(A/n ok, I made Kagome rich ok?) for your secret Santa's and you can get your presents wrapped at customer service, ask someone where it is. We'll meet back at the entrance where we came in ok? If you get lost, ask somebody or look at a directory/map." Kagome said. So they went their separate ways.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Sango's way  
  
"So what would Miroku want...hmm..." she went into a Nature store.(a/n the ones with wind chimes, rain sticks, and lamps kind)"hmm, this seems interesting." She was looking at the $400 special with a spell and healing book, a polishing kit, parchments and ink, a mood ring, and different types of accents(SP?).(a/n, yeah I know it's expensive, just think that the book is authentic and really works)"This is perfect!"::Yep, but you could be a bit more personal::yeah, but I don't know what else to get him::Well just buy that at get him a card too, and write something personal in it, like you know what::That might be a good idea:: of course! You thought of it! :: She paid and left the store then went to go look for a card store.  
  
"May I help you look for anything in particular?" a saleslady asked her.  
  
"Umm, I'm looking for a card that says something along the lines of 'I have a secret to tell you' and 'love'."  
  
"Well, here's some." The lady took Sango to a part of the wall that was labeled 'love'. "There are some blank card where you can write your own message or note in."  
  
"Thank you" Sango searched until she found one with a pink heart and red all around it and inside the heart were 'life's journey' sort of thing, like growing up , marriage, kids, etc. (a/n, I dunno if it's a real card or not, I just made it up)She went to the register and paide1 dollar. She went to customer service and wrapped up her kit present with blue wrapping paper and a while ribbon attaching her card with a note inside it and sat on a bench to rest.  
  
Miroku's way  
  
"Hmm..." he passed by a Victoria's Secret store. He shakes his head from the thought. "NO, NO NO! This is my chance to prove to Sango that I really can be mature and meaningful." He then saw a Kay's Store." Hmm, what beautiful jewels."  
  
"Can I help you with anything sir?" a man that worked there said.  
  
"Yes, there is, I'm looking for something that says 'I really really like you and I want to have a meaningful relationship, a serious one' type thing."  
  
"Ahh, yes, we have something that's perfect. Follow me." He showed Miroku some lovely diamond, silver necklaces. "Is there a price range you prefer?"  
  
"Umm... yes,$500."  
  
"Ok then, here are some that you might like, I'll be right back after you have chosen, sir." He pulled out 3 necklaces and left. The first has 5 pearls on a silver chain, the second has a curve silver heart on a silver chain, and the third had a single diamond on a single chain.  
  
Hmm, I think she'll like the one with the heart. ::Of course she will, she'll love it.::Long time we haven't spoken:: Well, you haven't though any second decisions in a long time.:: What do you mean?:: Well you always don't think about what you say or do. What's the phrase Kagome uses? Oh yeah, 'look before you leap' yeah, you don't do that.::ha ha, very funny Just then the salesman came back.  
  
"Have you chosen, sir?"  
  
"I'll buy the one with the heart."  
  
"Excellent choice, sir. That will be $450."Miroku paid him and it was already wrapped with a red ribbon. Then he went to walk around the mall.  
  
Kagome's way  
  
"What could Inuyasha want, what could Inuyasha want."::maybe he would like something personal. Have you seen the way he actually listens to you lately? and how you haven't sat him since he started hitting himself? and for no reason might I add.:: hmm you're right :: of course I'm right, because you're always right, and I'm you.::but exactly WHAT should I get him?::Maybe something to show that you like him more than you and I think.:: What do you mean but that?::The gift, I'm not sure. The second part, you know.::  
  
"I've got it!" She ran into the store that personalizes things for you and bought a silver frame that was personalized 'I love you' at the top.::What are you planning to do?:: Well, you see... well you should already know. :: OHHH.... ok, remember, just don't wrap it up yet.::  
  
Inuyasha's way  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...."what would she want, I want to give her something that will show how much I love her...::Ah ha! you admitted it! FINALLY! you admitted that you love her! I told you, I told you, I told you! Who else knows you better than yourself? You've forgotten all about that kuso Kikyo. And you realize that you ONCE loved her but now she has a cold heart and is made out of clay.::Yeah, I guess::why are you so calm around this subject?::Well, you're right. I do love her, I care for her and love her... a lot... I love Kagome.::Well just don't stand there and talk to yourself! Go get her your gift! You should know what to get he now.::  
  
He walked into the same Kay's store the Miroku WAS in.  
  
"May I help you?" a lady asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like to buy a ring."  
  
"Is there a price range?"  
  
"Yes, $500."but it doesn't matter how much it will cost  
  
"Any particular type of ring, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I would like a ring that shows love, with a huge diamond that I can afford. I would like an engagement ring."  
  
"Aww, how sweet! I've got just the perfect one!" she showed him a ring with a single white diamond. "That'll be $480, please." The small box was rapped with a white ribbon. He paid her and went off to a book store. He bought a book called "Marriage for Dummies" (a/n I dunno if there is one, there probably is and I don't own it. And Inuyasha buys this because he doesn't know the ways of how Kagome's time does marriages... for some of you that are a bit slow... no offence)  
  
They all meet up at the entrance and they were all smiling.  
  
"It's 6:00, my mom should be outside waiting" Kagome said with a bright smile that made Inuyasha blush.  
  
So they all left and on their way home .The ride was quiet but filled with smiles.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
They arrived back at Kagome's house and she arranged their rooms. Inuyasha's was across from Kagome's, Sango's next to Kagome's and Miroku's across from Sango's. They hanged their clothes and hid their presents .Kagome went to Sango's room to talk.  
  
"Hey, I need your help with my gift." Kagome said.  
  
"Sure," Sango replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, ok, I know I'm not supposed to tell you who my secret Santa is but I need someone to help me with it."  
  
"Ok, lets make it fair, I'll tell you who mine is and I'll help you. ok?... I got Miroku"  
  
"Kinda figured that. Well, my gift is to Inuyasha and you have to take a picture of him and I kissing..."  
  
"KISSING?!"  
  
"Yeah, you'll understand later when I give him my gift. You just have to talk the picture when I do. I dunno how I will, but we'll just go along as it goes ok? But take this camera until we do." Kagome taught Sango how to use a camera and so she agreed.(A/n well at least I didn't spoil the WHOLE point of secret Santa, but mine didn't work out, so might as well...)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miroku came into Inuyasha's room...guess what he was doing...  
  
"Hey," Miroku came in and shocked Inuyasha. Caught him holding a certain book." Whata doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he hid the book behind his back. "leave me alone."  
  
"I didn't know you could read..."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know you etchi."  
  
"You'd be surprised"  
  
"Keh"  
  
"Well, what are you really doing?"  
  
"I'm...I'm...."::Tell him, he's practically your best friend, or the closet you've got, you don't want to lose a friend do ya?::"Hey, Miroku, do you consider me as you're best friend?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just answer.."  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
"Ok, I'll show you..."he showed Miroku his book.  
  
"Oh, wow, you're going to ask Kagome's hand in marriage?"well, finally, at least he admits it  
  
"You see? I don't even get what you're talking about 'hand in marriage' that's why I'm trying to read this."(a/n, you see? Miroku doesn't know he has Kagome's for secret Santa just that he's gonna ask her to marry him.)  
  
"I'll help you if you want, after all, you are my best friend"  
  
"Thanks tomodachi."  
  
They all came out at thee same time so hat shocked them quite a bit, they walked downstairs to see a house all trashed with decorations. "Could you all help me hang up the decorations?" Kagome's okaa-san asked.  
  
"Sure mom." Kagome said walked towards her. Sango had her camera handy like Kagome told her to.  
  
They all got busy hanging this up. Kagome's mom was hanging the mistletoe and dropped some on Inuyasha's hair as he was passing by. He didn't notice...only Kagome, Sango, and Kagome's mother did. Her mom was about to tell him until her daughter signaled her not to say anything. She just ignored it and kept on hanging the mistletoe.  
  
"Get ready" Kagome whispered to Sango .Kagome went up to Inuyasha a kissed him hard on the lips. Sango got everything. Inuyasha was too shocked to notice the flash. Kagome pulled away, "What was the for?!" Inuyasha said.::hahahahahaha! you liked it, you liked it, you liked it! yay! After 500 something years, you finally had your first kiss!:: (a/n, ok in my story it is no matter how much you wanna argue)  
  
"Umm...."She pointed to Inuyasha's head. He grabbed the mistletoe.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A mistletoe, when you are under it will somebody, you have to kiss them."  
  
"Oh, "Inuyasha said disappointedly when he heard 'have'. He threw it down on the floor. She kissed him again. This time, more passionate "now what was that for?" he was blushing more red than a tomato, if that was even possible.  
  
She shrugged "I dunno, just felt like it" she winked at him and started to go upstairs and Sango followed " that was PERFECT Kagome!" Sango said excitedly. They were already in Kagome's room.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That was your first kiss wasn't it?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Ahh!" She shrieked with excitement.  
  
"You CANNOT tell anybody, especially Inuyasha, that."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's late, tomorrow, we'll get these developed. And we'll go shopping some more with the money we have left. And I've got some surprised planned." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, oh yeah, I forgot to say taht I wrrote this a LONG time ago, so the songs are kinda old too

Chapter Eight (Day Two)  
  
"BREAKFAST! WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
Everyone stirred and eventually got up. They fought over the bathroom to brush their teeth (Kagome taught them how to of course.) and went to get breakfast. They could smell the egg, bacon, toast, and muffins from the top of the stairs and raced down to the table and all gobbled down their food.  
  
"Ahh, that was great Mrs. Higurashi." Sango proclaimed.  
  
"Why thank you" Sango said while picking up the empty plates.  
  
They watched TV for a while... it took them a couple of minutes to get used to it of course. They watch until it was 1:00.  
  
"Hey, mom, can we go around the city/town?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure, just be back before 10:00, ok?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
So they all got dressed and walked down the street, Kagome and Sango walking in front of Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You'll see." Kagome answered.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Lets just say that you're lucky you have human ears."  
  
They kept on walking until the reached Sam Goody.  
  
"Where are we?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sam Goody, it's a music store."  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well since we have extra money left from yester day, I was thinking we could combine our money and split it up again. So we can spend our money on music and each one of us can get a cd player (walkman) and a cd or more..."  
  
"What's a cd player?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"You'll see." Kagome replied. So they walked in and hear music everywhere." Ok everyone, go around and listen to some music with these head phones and if you like it then the cd then go wait over by that bench and then we can go buy the cd players. Oh and after this, we're going karaoke. It's a place where you sing a certain song and, well, you'll see, just pick out some music that you might want to sing in front of people."  
  
Inuyasha listens to a couple of songs and found the perfect one. One of them was Someday by Nickelback  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
and tried to turn the tables?  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
and unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
  
but don´t think it´s too late  
  
Chorus  
  
Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright,  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright,  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
end chorus  
  
And I hope that since we're here anyway,  
  
we can end it, saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say,  
  
so we can end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Chorus  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
and tried to turn the tables?  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
and unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
  
but don't think it's too late  
  
Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright,  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright,  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You´re the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
and the other song was well, you'll see later on...  
  
Miroku's song was Unwell by Matchbox Twenty  
  
All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be...me  
  
I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
(A/n, everyone has two songs, I dunno, why but there is ok? It'll make sense later I hope)  
  
Sango's song was Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson  
  
Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true  
  
Misguided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love.  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
  
When love, when love is true  
  
When Miss Independence walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally feel...  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
  
When love, when love is true...  
  
Kagome's song was All You wanted by Michelle Branch  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that  
  
It was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand  
  
And we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was  
  
Somebody who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
You know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
So they picked out their songs and got the cds, alone with the other songs I've mentioned. They picked out cd players. Miroku got blue, Sango got purple, Inuyasha got red, and Kagome got white. (A/n they had 368 dollars left so for 8 cd's that cost $12 each, and 4 cd players that cost $60 each, they paid $336 and had $32 left.)They paid and left the store to go karaoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine (Day Two...evening)  
  
By the time they we out of the music store, it was 5 and the karaoke wasn't open until 6. And it took about an hour to walk to the club. So they listened to their cd's on the way there to memorize it.(A/n, remember they're not going to sing the same songs as in chapter eight.)  
  
When they got there, there was already a line to get in. They found a table next to the stage.  
  
"Ok, everyone, today we're going to have a karaoke contest. Winner gets a free all-you-can-eat meal here," The announcer said," and there will be two rounds... one where you will sing by yourself, and the second you will sing a duet. And let the singing begin!"  
  
4 people sang before the group. Then it was Miroku's turn . He told the band his song and started to sing Invisible by Clay Aiken.  
  
Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
The song was obviously for Sango. She was touched, but she still didn't understand. But when he got back to his seat, she hugged him and got on stage because it was her turn. She saw going to sing Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but  
  
He was looking to the sky and  
  
As he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
  
Though they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
  
And I know he's no stranger  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee, can't you see  
  
Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
  
Was it all in my head?  
  
Didn't he ask if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy, but  
  
He was looking to the sky  
  
Miroku just stared blankly at her, not knowing how to react to her song. Sango came down from the stage and before he could say anything, the announcer called up Kagome. "Why can't I? by Liz Phair." she whispered to the band.  
  
get a load of me get a load of you  
  
walking down the street and i hardly know you  
  
it's just like we were meant to be  
  
holding hands with you when we're out at night  
  
got a girlfriend you say it isn't right  
  
and i've got someone waiting too  
  
what it is its just the beginning  
  
we're already wet and were gonna go swimming  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it  
  
so tell me  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
isn't this the best part of breaking up  
  
finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
someone who wants to be with you too  
  
it's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
  
gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
  
but wouldn't it be beautiful  
  
here we go we're at the beginning  
  
we haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it  
  
so tell me  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
high enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going  
  
high enough for you to pull me under  
  
something's growing out of this that we can't control  
  
baby im dying  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it  
  
so tell me  
  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
whenever i think about you  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded, her voice was angelic and so wonderful. He was called up next. He was gonna sing Addicted by Simple Plan.  
  
I heard you're doing okay  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
BUt I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
"Ok, wow, we have some amazing voices here tonight, more than I have seen in a month actually.". the announcer said, " You have all made it to the next round, now pair up." Obviously Inuyasha wanted to pair up with Miroku pulled him away. They picked out their songs and the other duets went first. Then it was Inuyasha's and Miroku's turn. They told the band, "Santana 's Why don't you and I."  
  
Since the moment I spotted you  
  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
Pre-Chorus  
  
Everytime I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
Chorus  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together  
  
and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together and  
  
fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
When's this fever going to break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
  
And it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
Pre Chorus - repeat  
  
Chorus - repeat  
  
Bridge  
  
Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
  
Right about the same time you walk by  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
  
Pre-Chorus - repeat  
  
Chorus - Repeat  
  
The girls were just shocked out of their minds. The guys smirked at their reactions. It was the girl's turns. They were going to sing What I like about you by Lillix  
  
hey..uh uh huh  
  
what i like about you  
  
you hold me tight  
  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things i wanna hear  
  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
what i like about you  
  
you really know how to dance  
  
when you go  
  
up  
  
down jump around  
  
talk about true romance  
  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
hey uh uh huh  
  
what i like about you  
  
you give me 1 out of 9  
  
never wanna let you go  
  
you know you make me feel alright  
  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
you you you  
  
thats what i like about you...  
  
The girls smiled as the walked down from the stage. "Well now, the judges have the winners of the contest ...and they are... Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku!" the announcer screamed over all the clapping there was.  
  
Inuyasha eating the most of course they left for home.  
  
"Thank you for singing that song for me." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. They were walking side by side in front of Sango and Miroku. She just smiled and said, "You're..."  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, "and I thought we were actually going to have a serious conversation! Ahh! MEN!" she whacked him on the back of his head and fell down hard on the sidewalk and stomped up to Kagome and pulled her away from Inuyasha and started running, so Kagome ran with her. Leaving a stunned Inuyasha and a monk faced down on the hard concrete. Miroku lifted up his face "Your plan to impress Sango didn't go all the way through did it?" Inuyasha asked his perverted friend.  
  
"Nope, but it almost did."  
  
"Emphasis on almost."  
  
So they walked the rest of the way home. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten (Day Three)  
  
It morning sun shown throughout the house. Inuyasha was already wake. He was awake for some time now and thinking about Kagome...go figure...  
  
Then Miroku can in.  
  
"What if she rejects me?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"She won't, you heard her last night. She's crazy about you" Miroku answered.  
  
"Yeah, but that could have another meaning to it."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to find out don't ya?"  
  
"NO! I can't just ask her if she likes me or not!"  
  
"Well you gotta do something if you're so worried!"  
  
"Maybe I can just get her another gift."  
  
"Well, ok, fine, but when you do, and you WILL or I will make you, find out if she likes/loves you or not, you will propose ok? I'll tell you more about human marriages tonight if we have time ok?"  
  
"Fine." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Are you guys ready for breakfast?" Sango said through the door.  
  
"Almost, you go on ahead." Miroku said.  
  
"Ok, then but hurry. Kagome has some plans for us today." They could hear her walk downstairs. The guys went to brush their teeth and got dressed.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you have 5 more days of no distractions from demons to figure out what you're going to do." Miroku said while going downstairs.  
  
They finished their breakfast and Kagome said, "Hey, it's snowing again. lets go out side."  
  
"What for?" Inuyasha asked and got no reply because everyone was already out side. He signed and walked out and a snowball met his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Kagome giggles, "It's fun Inu-" Inuyasha threw a snowball at her and it started a snowball war... yes, a war... not a fight. They made snow men, and women in Miroku's case, and they made snow angels. It was now 2 and they cane inside drenched in water, or melted snow. "Lets go get changed then we can go..."  
  
"SHOPPING!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
Sweat drop from both guys, "Umm...ok then."  
  
This could be the perfect time for me to get Kagome something else for her secret Santa gift. Inuyasha thought.::NO DUH!::  
  
Since they were only going shopping, Kagome's mom gave then $150 each. (a/n Like I said before... they're rich...)They walked through the thick snow listening to cd's until they got to the mall. Since they knew where everything was by now, they split up, Kagome with Sango and Inuyasha with Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Sango went to WET SEAL.  
  
"Kagome, why are these clothes too tight?" Sango asked while looked in the hall mirror in the dressing rooms.  
  
"Umm, that's how we dress in this era, Sango."  
  
"Oh, well they are kinda uncomfortable."  
  
"You'll get used to them, do you at least like them?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, they're so cute!" So Sango bought like 5 more outfits and so did Kagome.(a/n, go to wet seal and look at the clothes... I'm too tried to describe them... and plus I have 2 core classes' exams tomorrow yawn)  
  
"GREAT! Now, let's go buy some purses!" They paid and then left the store to go to where ever you buy purses. They bought the little hand purses that go over your shoulder and has the initial of your name on it. Sango bought a black one with the letter 's' in pink. Kagome bought one in black too but with the letter 'k' in blue.  
  
With Miroku and Inuyasha...  
  
"So what are you going to get her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I dunno, what do you think I should buy?"  
  
"What type of gift are you looking for?"  
  
"Well, a gift that says ' I don't like you-like you but I care for you very much' type of thing. You know, because if she doesn't like me, I don't want to make a fool of myself.  
  
"You and your stupid ego... well, I think you should get something pretty."  
  
"Well that's a given, of course it has to be pretty!"  
  
"Well, maybe that" Miroku said while pointing at the glass crystal shaped like a heart with 2 cats sitting next to each other.  
  
"Hell no! HELLO?! Don't you remember who I am?! Dog demon. But the crystal thing is a good idea." so they went into the crystal store to look for something else. "This is perfect." It was a crystal rose with a matching vase. It was more of a rose bud but a bit more opened.  
  
"Great, now let's go over there and buy some more clothes."  
  
Inuyasha paid and followed Miroku into an Abercrombie store. They bought 4 new outfits each and went around the mall to look for the girls. They couldn't find then so Inuyasha went to wrap his gift with orange and a white ribbon. The girls bumped into the guys so they went up to the food court. And that is when the trouble starts... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven (Day Three)  
  
"Hi Kagome," and there was Hojo, the guy that could never take a hint if it was shoved up his ass.  
  
"Hi Hojo." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Do you want to do something sometime?" he asked while looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh Hojo don't you get that-" Kagome started.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTARD?!" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hush!" Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"Is that who Yuka was talking about, Inuyasha?" he pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Depends, what did they say?" he said angrily gritting his teeth.  
  
"Let's just leave" Kagome pulled his arm.  
  
He pulled back. "No, I want to hear what he has to say."  
  
"Umm that you were Kagome's boyfriend." Hojo said nervously in a scared way.  
  
"AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO ASK HER OUT?!?!" he said loud enough to make everyone in the food court to turn heads. While lifting Hojo up by the collar, inches from the ground.  
  
"Well I thought-"  
  
"Hojo, don't you get it? Ever since I met Inuyasha, I don't haven't had feelings for anyone else. I just pity you. I'm sorry," Kagome said, followed by a sigh. "I've been meaning to tell you that but, I've been to umm...busy"  
  
"I understand, but could you tell your boyfriend to let me down?" He said in a choking voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, please let him down." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha, still glaring at Hojo, reluctantly let him down, "grr."  
  
"Well, I'll see ya, "He got a cold stare from Inuyasha," at school that is. Ja ne!"  
  
They were walking back home. Sango and Miroku in the front this time.  
  
"Is it true what you said back there?" Inuyasha asked while looking down to show the emotion in his eyes.  
  
"What part?" she said while they kept on walking.  
  
"When you said that you haven't had feelings for anyone else since you met me." He said looking up at Kagome with a slight blush. They had stopped completely. They were standing in the middle of the park, (a/n It was a short cut to Kagome's house.)in front of the frozen lake.  
  
She looked up at him with starting tears (a/n, ya know, when it's about to fall but still in your eye lid/ eye)"YES!" she hugged him and he hugged back and embraced her.  
  
Well, at least now I know she has feelings for me, but what feelings? Inuyasha thought.:: You are so stupid. But you'll figure it out by yourself.:: Wait but if you are me then shouldn't I know?:: Well, you should but you won't because, it's locked inside you and only I, your conscience, has the key to unlock it. Muhahaha, but I'll unlock it when the time comes.::  
  
They were still embracing each other.  
  
Did I just admit to him that I liked him?:: More or less so yes.::Aww shimatta::  
  
They eventually let go, not knowing what just happened, they continued walking not looking at each other, not getting very far. Right in front of them was a ditch in the ground that looks like when Inuyasha gets a big sit, except it was Miroku. Sango was sitting on a bench right in front of the hole crossing her legs and whistling innocently. Kagome laughed, Sango stood up and they were whispering and giggling while they walked. Inuyasha stood in front of the hole.  
  
"mpmh mum mph muh muh mup muh mu mu?" Miroku said, still being in the hole.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha helping Miroku up.  
  
"I said, is this how you feel when you get sat?"  
  
"Most likely, yeah."  
  
"Well, now I will never make fun of you again when you get sat by Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha laughed at that and they ran to catch up with the girls.  
  
Later that night, everyone was asleep except for Miroku and Inuyasha. Or so they thought.  
  
"Well, I think that's all you need to know about marriages. So are you going to go through with it though?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Well decide soon. I'm going to sleep. Good night."  
  
"Yeah good night, I'm just going to get some water."  
  
"Ok"  
  
He went downstairs and saw a little light. Ignoring the light, he went to the refrigerator. He looked at the microwave clock. "Hmm, only 11:00"  
  
" Only11:00?"  
  
"Who said that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only me, I was just reading. "It was Kagome's mom.  
  
"You scared me half to death."  
  
"You fight demons and yet you were scared at a human?"  
  
"Humans can be scary" he said under his breath, thinking about how many times Kagome has sat him.  
  
"Well when are you going to ask her?"  
  
"Ask who what? he said half-confused.  
  
"Ask Kagome to marry you."  
  
He covered her mouth then let it go. "Shh! She might hear you."  
  
"Everyone's asleep"  
  
"And how did you know I was considering asking her?"  
  
"You showed signs that my late husband showed when he was going to ask me. And... I saw your book while you were out."  
  
"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!" he said in a whispered voice.  
  
"Well, I was doing everyone's laundry and saw your book in the closet. So if you are going to ask her.. how, when, and where?"  
  
"Well, I haven't even thought about the when and where, but I bought her an engagement ring and I might ask her in the traditional way how you do it here."  
  
" This suggestion is of course if you ask her. Well, you're going to have it at some place memorable. Like the Goshinboku tree or someplace where you shared something special. and you have to do it when or after you do something special."  
  
"Well then I guessed I missed my chance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she told me in the park this evening that she had feelings for me. But I was too afraid to. And I had to find out first if she loved me and I still don't know yet."  
  
"Well you can't be afraid of rejection but I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Never mind I said anything." and then she went off to sleep in her bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha went upstairs and laid in his bed until 12:00 and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve (Day Four)  
  
YawnSango walked over to Kagome's room. She was sitting up in her bed.  
  
"So, you're awake?" Kagome asked. She was completely awake, she had been up or half and hour now.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong, Kagome?" her dear friend asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"If he still loves Kikyo"  
  
"I don't think he does." She looks over to her clock. It was 5 in the morning.  
  
"Well, that's the problem. you only think, you don't know."  
  
Sango sat down on the edge of the bed, "Kagome, why are you so worried about that?"  
  
"I'm, I'm not sure any more, I don't know. I'm so confused. "She started to cry in her hands.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome. It'll be ok. It's ok to be confused. It's ok to have feelings all mixed up."  
  
"I just don't know why I feel this way all of a sudden." She started to stop crying.  
  
"Its love, Kagome."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I'm experiencing the same thing also."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up and hugged Sango. It was now 7:00 and the guys slept in so the girls went back to sleep too.  
  
Meanwhile...It was 8:00 and Miroku heard so tearing of paper in Inuyasha's room so he went to check it out.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing? Some people are trying to get some sleep." Miroku said yawning.  
  
"Just trying to figure out some plans on how to propose to Kagome."  
  
"So, you're going to go through with it?"  
  
"Well, the plans for if I go through with it."  
  
"Sure. Well let me see some." he picked up some rolled up paper balls from the ground and started to read,  
  
'Goshinboku  
  
9:00' and  
  
Park  
  
most of them were like that with markups and Inuyasha has to make a final decision also.  
  
"Well good luck and don't wear yourself out." He walked towards the door until he heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks Miroku. How are things with you and Sango?"  
  
Miroku turned around and said, "Same as always, but she's kinda been acting nice to me. I don't know if it's because she's relaxed by the season or me."  
  
"Ha, she's probably fallen for you. We have all known act other for about 2 years now. And the jewel only needs Naraku's pieces."  
  
"That's true but still, if she does care for me, why doesn't she tell me. I thought guys were the ones who were scared of commitment."  
  
"I guess were not the only ones."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But how do you feel about her , her and her change all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I feel all warm inside and so happy when she is near and it hurts when she leaves."  
  
"You're in love."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well that's how I feel about Kagome."  
  
"Wow, for how long have you felt that way? And went through all that pain? "  
  
"Ever since my eyes met hers." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen (Day Four)  
  
knock knock no reply. It was now 1:00. The guys were knocking at Sango's door.  
  
"Ok, you better be dressed Sango, we're coming in." said Inuyasha through the door.  
  
"I don't mind." Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
They opened the door and no one was there.  
  
knock knock. They knocked on Kagome's door.  
  
"I bet you don't care if Kagome's dressed or not since you've seen her bare a couple or times haven't you?" Miroku said while smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" bonk  
  
"OWW!"  
  
"You deserve it." They opened the door and the girls weren't there. "Hmm, where could they be?"  
  
"They might be downstairs." So the walked downstairs and at the last few steps the girls popped out.  
  
"SURPRISE!" this made the guys fall down the rest of the way on top of each other.giggle  
  
"That's very bad for the back you know."(a/n, just so you don't remember... Inuyasha is still human, so falling down the stairs hurt very much.)  
  
"Well what were you doing down here anyway?" Inuyasha asked while trying to free himself from Miroku.  
  
"Decorating." Kagome put it simply. Of course it wasn't simple at all, the house was COVERED in decorations.  
  
"Let's go into the kitchen to have some breakfast." Sango and Miroku raced into the kitchen and got stuck in the doorway where the mistletoe was.  
  
Aw crap!Sango thought.::you know you like being his close to him::  
  
She's gonna slap me, she's gonna slap me, she's gonna slap me. Miroku thought with his eyes squeezed tightly.  
  
Sango gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku said confusingly. Kagome's and Inuyasha's jaws dropped. Sango just stared and smiled sweetly at him blushing like a cherry. They got loose and walked over to the table where breakfast was already set up. Sango didn't look at Miroku for the rest of the morning. Miroku didn't either but often looked up to see if she was. Kagome and Sango got up to wash the dishes and the guys went into the living room to watch tv.  
  
"Well? What was that all about?" Kagome asked her best friend.  
  
"I don't know. It was more of a reaction." Sango said staring at the dish she was drying.  
  
"Sure it was. You liked it didn't you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh my kami! You did like it!"  
  
"Shh! HE might hear you. If he finds out, I'll never live it down."  
  
"Yes you will, if you two get together like you told my friends. Why did you tell them that?(A/n, ok , I am SOOO sorry, in chapter 5, I made a mistake Sango was supposed to say "no" to Yuka's question if Miroku was single or not ok? I changed it if you want to go back to see what I'm talking about. I am so sorry for the mistake. I recently realized that.)  
  
"I don't know. ever since I came her to your time, I felt different. I guess it's because there's no danger here and I can just relax. And I guess when I relax, my emotions get out. I've always had feelings for Miroku, I just never showed them and it was easy to keep them locked up because I had other things to concentrate on. Now that I don't, I just spill everything." Sango was blushing brighter than a cherry if that's even possible.  
  
"Ha, that's so cute!"  
  
"You better not tell him that."  
  
"I won't."  
  
In the living room...  
  
"Kagome told you how to work the remote right?" Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm, yeah, once." Inuyasha said fiddling with the remote.  
  
"Then why won't it work?"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Fine, then you try."  
  
Miroku clicked 3 buttons before he got the power button. "There"  
  
"Beginner's luck."  
  
"Sure. So how was the kiss?"  
  
"You know, I know it was a small kiss. But it felt better than any long kiss I have had in all my life .It had warmth and care in it."  
  
"Of course it did, it's because you actually wanted to kiss for a long time and you finally did."  
  
"No, it's different. It just felt right. Like it was meant to be."  
  
"Yeah, well it was certainly different all right .She was the one who kissed you. I was actually surprised. I was sure that you would make the first move."  
  
"Yeah, so did I."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen (Day Four)  
  
The girls came in with hot chocolate. Kagome gave one to Inuyasha and Sango gave one to Miroku actually looking at him. They were both holding the cup just staring at each other. Inuyasha and Kagome were sipping on the drink when Inuyasha held down his cup and said, "Ahem" Kagome kicked him in the shin. "Oww! What was that for?!"  
  
"For interrupting their moment you big jerk." Kagome replied then sipped on her hot chocolate. "Hey, lets go dancing tonight."  
  
"Ok," Sango replied quickly. She just wanted to get off the topic so she said it without thinking what she just gotten herself into. "Wait, I mean-"  
  
"Then it's settled. Let's go to the mall and get formal clothing. My mom's boss is having a Christmas party and she wants us to be there anyway." Kagome said.  
  
They all got dress and went to the mall again. (a/n, wow, going to the mall three days in a row.) They walked there and the girls went inside Charlotte Rouse and the guys went to a place where you get tuxedoes(a/n sorry, I can't think or a name)  
  
"This is so cute!" Kagome got a dress and held it up against Sango, it was a long, blue and it had sleeves that went below the shoulder and it shaped Sango's figure without being too tight. I had a white sash that went on your shoulders. It wasn't exactly poofy but it still stood out a little. She went to try it on. It went all the way down to her feet and a bit longer for her shoes. "Ok, lets find you some shoes. Sango tried on 7 pairs that Kagome picked out for her. She finally picked one that had a thick 3 inch heel, blue, and the straps were 4 straps crossing each other with a while rhinestone at the bottom. Then she bought an small, white evening purse with a single blue rhinestone on it.  
  
"Ok, your fun is done, now my turn." Sango picked out a long lilac dress that had spaghetti straps and it went down to her feet also, being longer for her shoes. She also had a white sash for over her shoulders. She got a the same type of shoes except that they were white and the same purse except that it had a lilac rhinestone. They both bought matching white gloves that went up to the elbow. they left white 2 bags each. The guys weren't doing that well though.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUHAVE TO MEASURE ME THERE?!" Inuyasha screamed at the salesman.  
  
"I mean, I have to get your measurements to get you your suit." the salesman said with a butler mood and accent.  
  
"Just get it over with, Inuyasha." Miroku said. He already bought his suit. I was black with a navy blue tie and a pair of black shoes all in one bag.  
  
"Feh! Fine, just hurry up." In about 3 seconds he got all his measurements and the salesman left to get his suit. It was exactly like Miroku's except with a silver tie.  
  
By the tome the group got home it was 5:00.  
  
They went inside and Kagome said, "Ok, we have an hour to change and then we have to go to the ball."  
  
"What's a ball? I thought you said we were going dancing." Sango asked.  
  
"Anxious are we?" Miroku said all innocent and smiled sweetly at Sango.  
  
"Shut up." Sango said just giving him a cold stare.  
  
"A ball is a formal dance. I think it's easier for you guys to do formal dancing than dancing at clubs and stuff." Kagome explained. With that, they all went upstairs and got dressed. Miroku and Inuyasha finished in 20 minutes so they went downstairs and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Aren't you done yet?! Hurry up!" Inuyasha screamed impatiently upstairs.  
  
"Hold on! Why don't you ask my mom to teach you how to dance?!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"FINE!" he screamed back. So Kagome's mom thought the guys how to dance the waltz and other formal dances that she knew.  
  
"You gentlemen are quite fine and fast learners." Kagome's mom said.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
They were all done dressing, and doing their hair and now putting on make up, a little lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and blush. Kagome taught Sango how to dance as well and then they went downstairs. They both had their hair in a bun with a strip of hair down their faces. They had glitter in their hair also.  
  
The guys' jaws dropped. "Wow," they both said.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"As do you Sango."  
  
The girls blushed above their make up and said, "Thank you."  
  
They sat in the van (A/n it had three rows.)Sango sat next to Miroku and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. They didn't talk until they got to the castle where the ball was being held. Everyone was in awe and stared up at the huge castle. The guys escorted the girls off the van and into the castle and Kagome's mom followed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen (Day Four, Evening)  
  
They walked in hand in hand in hand. Kagome's mom left them and went over to mingle. The couples walked o the edge of the HUGE dance floor (a/n if you've seen Anastaisia then that's what it looks like.) There were huge, crystal chandeliers and the floor was marble. The orchestra started playing the waltz. So the coupes went onto the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, you dance so divinely." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, thanks to your mom but it has nothing to how I'm dancing right now."  
  
"Then what does it have to do with?"  
  
"It has to do with the feeling when I'm with you."  
  
"Ohh, Inuyasha, you're so sweet!" ::Told ya he liked you:: yeah, but he didn't tell me what was the feeling :: oh, come on! does he have to spell it out for you?!::  
  
"Isn't this ballroom beautiful?" Sango asked Miroku as they were dancing.  
  
"Yes, but it is no comparison to you." He said.  
  
Sango blushed a bright red and laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely pulling them closer together as the music turned into a slow Christmas song. It was Silent Night played by the orchestra and sang the choir. Miroku was shocked and just wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't even object when I put my arms around her waist or slap me!:: of course she didn't:: Miroku smiled.  
  
"Look at them, it was bound to happen." Inuyasha said then gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I've never seen you so relaxed, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head against his chest. Inuyasha was shocked and did what his reflexes told him to do, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers.  
  
"Well, I never had the chance to."  
  
The song changed. This time it was We're in Heaven by Dj Sammy  
  
music/beat  
  
We're in heaven (heaven heaven)  
  
music/beat  
  
Chorus:  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
music/beat  
  
we're in heaven (heaven heaven)  
  
music/beat  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
Chorus:  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven (heaven heaven)  
  
music/beat  
  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
Chorus:  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times  
  
And the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
music/beat  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
music/beat  
  
ohh ohh ohhhhh  
  
ohh ohh ohhhhh  
  
we're in heaven (heaven heaven)  
  
They were like that throughout the whole song. Then a band came out. Kagome was shocked to see who it was! IT WAS PINK! She started singing God is the Dj  
  
[VERSE 1:]  
  
I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high  
  
Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes  
  
Now I see the world as a candy store  
  
With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore  
  
Like Mommy I love you  
  
Daddy I hate you  
  
Brother I need you  
  
Lover, hey "f you"  
  
I can see everything here with my third eye  
  
Like the blue in the sky  
  
after the first verse, people started dancing. Kagome taught Sango how to dance freestyle just in case and Inuyasha and Miroku were the only one's not dancing, so they stared at each other and shrugged. They danced along, ...and quite well too.  
  
"Wow, what can't you do Inuyasha?" Kagome joked.  
  
"You don't wanna know." he laughed.::what can't you do?:: tell her, that I love her.:: yes you can!::You're right, I will soon enough The music kept on going.  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
If God is a DJ  
  
Life is a dance floor  
  
Love is the rhythm  
  
You are the music  
  
If God is a DJ  
  
Life is a dance floor  
  
You get what you're given  
  
It's all how you use it  
  
[Verse 2:]  
  
I've been the girl- middle finger in the air  
  
Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care  
  
So open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
  
So find a new lifestyle  
  
A new reason to smile  
  
Look for Nirvana  
  
Under the strobe lights  
  
Sequins and sex dreams  
  
You whisper to me  
  
There's no reason to cry  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
If God is a DJ  
  
Life is a dance floor  
  
Love is the rhythm  
  
You are the music  
  
If God is a DJ  
  
Life is a dance floor  
  
You get what you're given  
  
It's all how you use it  
  
[BRIDGE:]  
  
You take what you get and you get what you give  
  
I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live  
  
I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin  
  
Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin  
  
If God Is a DJ... If God  
  
If God is a DJ (life is a dance floor)  
  
Get your ass on the dance floor  
  
[CHORUS (2X):]  
  
If God is a DJ  
  
Life is a dance floor  
  
Love is the rhythm  
  
You are the music  
  
If God is a DJ  
  
Life is a dance floor  
  
You get what you're given  
  
It's all how you use it  
  
Everyone clapped and a few whistles at the end.  
  
"Hey, where's my mom?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your mom got high at the bar. So her friend took her home in your mom's car." said a nice lady nearby over hearing the conversation.  
  
"She's...high?--' "  
  
"Well, we have to have a ride, it's too far and too late to walk." Sango said.  
  
"There are horse drawn carriages for a small fee that will take you anywhere in this city." The lady said.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said with a small smile.Somehow, I think my mom set us up... ::she probably did.::  
  
The went outside to see the carriages. The girls went in first sitting next to the window across from each other and the guys sat beside them. Since it was a horse drawn carriages, it took them longer to get home. They went through the park. It was around midnight.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Sango?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"hmm," she replied as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulders.  
  
What?!::she's hitting on you!::yah, I can see that ::well that's a change for you:: a major change. I wonder what made her change all of a sudden::Who care? enjoy the moment. ::He laid his head on hers and went to sleep as well.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Kagome turned and whispered to Inuyasha. When she turned she was an inch away from his face. He kissed her passionately. A long one. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being with me all this time. For not judging me. For not running away."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." She hugged him and laid on his shoulder, then she fell asleep.  
  
Well, I did it. I finally kissed her.::Yeah, but you didn't tell her why.::I know, I will. I'm going to go through with it. I'm going to ask Kagome to marry me::So you have unlocked the door by yourself. The door of love, good for you...took ya long enough::


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (Day Five/ Christmas Eve)  
  
They had all woken up long before and now it was 3:00 and they were all watching tv.  
  
"You guys wanna go see a movie? That commercial about Lord of the Rings seemed good. You wanna go see it?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure my dear Sango." Miroku groped Sango.  
  
SLAP "Back to normal I see, I new that phase wouldn't last long." Sango stood up and sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Ok, let's get dressed and go, it just came out so it might be pretty busy." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh, is it an action movie?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I see you're also back to your normal self. And yeah, there's a lot of blood I think." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" They were all dressed and Inuyasha dragged Kagome out and down the shrine steps and onto the sidewalk. He turned left and kept on running until Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" He asked.  
  
"The movie is that way." Kagome put simply and pointed in the other direction.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha blushed and started to run and Sango and Miroku followed.  
  
When they got to the theater, the stocked up on everything.  
  
"Inuyasha! you're gonna run this place out of business!" Kagome screamed as he was carrying a bundle of candy and popcorn.  
  
"Shut up , wench, you know I have a big appitite." Inuyasha said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!WERE YOU STONED LAST NIGHT OR SOMETING?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
::Nice going, now you made her mad. Perfect, Right according to plan::You know, I'm starting to doubt this plan.  
  
Flashback to last night  
  
"Miroku, I have a problem. I think Kagome suspects something.: Inuyasha said while pacing his room.  
  
"Chill out, she doesn't." Miroku was on the edge of Inuyasha's bed eyeing his pacing.  
  
"Oh come on, you saw what I this evening, I practically already asked her." He stopped and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Well, start being mean to her again, she'll think it was all an act or something and you can surprise her by proposing."  
  
"Yeah, well she might suspect that too. So you have to start groping Sango again. I guess that won't be a problem for you."  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is. I just got her trust, now you want me to throw it away?"  
  
"Well, we'll see when the time comes, right now, let's focus on my problem."  
  
"Fine, we'll talk more about it tomorrow night."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"You heard me! Now let's just go see the movie." ::Luckily we aren't seeing some romance movie or I will either me throwing up or cuddling with Kagome which we can't do right now.::Right. Inuyasha thought.  
  
The movie ended and everyone left.  
  
"Wow, that looked so real!" Miroku said. "And you all said they were acting?"  
  
"Yeah, they're actors and actresses." Kagome explained. It was not 5:30."Hey, what else do ya'll want to do? It's still pretty early."  
  
"Hmm, let's go ice skating!" Sango suggested.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Really.." Sango agreeing with Kagome.  
  
"I mean, let's go to a...umm...ball game. Yeah, a ball game!" Miroku said nodding all freakishly.  
  
The girls raise an eyebrow, "A ball game...in December..."Sango said.  
  
"Yeah like a football game that we saw on tv." Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
"You know what? I don't really care, you did what we wanted to do, so we'll do what you want you to do." Kagome surrendered.  
  
During the whole game, Kagome has to explain to everyone about what was going on. Which was very embarrassing, considering she was not the tom boy type of girl.  
  
It was 9:00 so they went home(a/n the stadium was only a few blocks from the theater and it was Cowboys vs. New York w/e I was watching it w/ my dad today so yeah...Cowboys won, I think... woohoo!)  
  
When the guys made sure that the girls were asleep, they rehearsed how Inuyasha was going to propose and Miroku had to pretend to be Kagome and her different reactions and how would Inuyasha respond to them. Little did they know, Sango was eavesdropping.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh my kami!! Of course I will!" Miroku replied.  
  
Sango opened the door and just stood there.  
  
"OH MY GOD! It's not what it looks like Sango." Miroku said in a hurry.  
  
"Oh... my....god....WHAT WERE ..."she couldn't even finish.  
  
Inuyasha just signed, "You might as well tell her, the time is now..."  
  
"Well, you see, Inuyasha's going to propose to Kagome and-"Miroku started.  
  
"OH MY GOD! "She said all excited and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"You're ...choking...me..."Inuyasha said, gasping for air.  
  
"Can I continue? Ok, well, we're just practicing and the reason why Inuyasha was being mean to Kagome was because he thought she suspected something so he had to get her off that thought, if any. And I had to be perverted to you again because you might have suspected Inuyasha's plan. I really didn't want to anymore once I gained your trust." Miroku explained.  
  
"Aww, how sweet."SLAPSango spun around and walked out.  
  
"What was that for?!" Miroku demanded.  
  
"For not telling me."  
  
"Wait, you're not going to tell Kagome are you?!" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Of course not, I would never do that to Kagome. Well, good night."  
  
"Well at least now she knows the truth." Inuyasha said to Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, good night, it's late, go to sleep, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Thought went through his mind on how Kagome might react. He finally wore himself out and went to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17 and 18

Chapter Seventeen (Christmas Day)  
  
It was early in the morning. Kagome snuck quietly into Inuyasha's room as did Sango into Miroku's. They both had their shirts off.  
  
Damn he looks hot! The girls thought at the same time about the person in front of them. and at the same time, they pull of their covers and yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"(A/n, the guys were wearing pants, shorts, w/e...)This made the guys jump.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.  
  
"A new way to wake you up." Kagome said.  
  
"How long are you going to do that for?" Inuyahsa sat up, now she saw his full chest. She blushed. "You like that don't you?" He said with a huge grin.  
  
She gave him simple smiled and said, "Just wake up, it's time to exchange gifts."  
  
Aww crap, today's the day I ask her.Inuyasha thought.:: So what? Why would it matter?:: Right, but if she doesn't accept, then can we go on even looking at each other?::We'll deal with that if the time comes.::  
  
They got dressed and went downstairs to the tree. The tree was magnificent. It stood all the way to the ceiling and has tinsel, lights and ornaments on it. Inuyasha noticed something though. Some of the ornaments had Kagome's families' names on them. Then he noticed that Sango, Miroku, and his names were on there too.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking at the ornaments wile going downstairs. "Like them? My mom made them. She said that you, Sango, and Miroku are practically family so she made them to put on the tree."  
  
Sango and Miroku started to come downstairs also.  
  
"Well let's start exchanging gifts." Sango announced.  
  
So they all sat by the tree, their gifts were already there. Inuyasha's crystal rose was under they tree.  
  
"Ok, lets start with this gift. It's from Miroku to Sango." Kagome gave the give to Sango.  
  
Dear god... Sango thought, then she opened her gift.DEAR GOD!Her expression changed as she opened her gift and took the necklace out of it's box. She sat up and hugged Miroku who was sitting on the couch next to her. "Thank you so much Miroku. "She whispered in his ear while still hugging him and as she parted, she planted him a kiss on his cheek. They both blushed.  
  
"Ok, here's one to Miroku from Sango." Kagome said giving him the gift. He opened the large box first. "Thank you my dear Sango. Wait, what's this?" He opened the card and began reading to himself.  
  
Dear Miroku,  
  
Right now, I don't know what your feelings are, I'm not even sure how I feel. But right now and since I've met you, I haven't felt the same way since .I know that much. Actually, I know how I feel, but I'm afraid, afraid of rejection. I'm afraid if I tell you, you won't be serious about it and leave, leave me. Miroku, I love you.  
  
After done reading, he was in tears. He looked up at Sango, she was looking down, also crying. Me hugged her in a long embrace. He whispered that only she could hear, "I love you, too."  
  
These were the happiest words to her ears and hugged him back. "Oh!" was all she could say while crying.  
  
"Hey Miroku, what did the card say?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Really, what did it say?" Kagome also surprised as to how her friends reacted in the card.  
  
"Can I show them?" Miroku asked when he let her go. Sango nodded and Miroku gave them the card to read to themselves .Kagome and Inuyasha read it and Kagome started crying to and hugged her friends.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there smiling at his friend and whispering, "Congratulations. Looks like everything worked out for you."  
  
"Yeah well, lets see how everything works out." Miroku whispered back.  
  
Kagome, still sniffling a bit said, "Ok, here's my gift to Inuyasha."  
  
He opened it and looked at the picture and especially at the picture frame that was surrounded by 'I love you' he took his eyes off it and saw Kagome crying. He walked up off his seat to hug Kagome and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You hate it don't you?" Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"No, of course not, I love it. I'm glad you gave that to me." He whispered back.  
  
"Why?" Kagome tore apart from him, she stopped crying. "Why Inuyasha?"  
  
He got up and kneeled down on one leg facing Kagome and said, "Will you marry me?" he opened the box with the ring in it.(a/n, you know, I could stop right now and leave it as a cliffhanger but that would be very evil. Muhahaha. but I won't)  
  
There was an eerie silence after Kagome gasped. She had her hands cupped over her mouth when she saw the ring. Inuyasha lowered his head, "It's ok, you don't have to."  
  
Kagome burst out a giggle.  
  
"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY, WOMAN? I POUR MY HEART OUT AND ALL YOU CAN DO IT LAUGH AT ME?!" Inuyasha exclaimed still in his position.  
  
Kagome stopped giggling and smiled at him, the smile that melted his heart instantly. "Of course I'll marry you." She jumped up and hugged him.  
  
Her friends sighed in relief, not knowing what she would say after such a long silence.  
  
"Inuyasha, was that your gift to me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tough question, well sorta..."Inuyasha rubbed behind his neck.  
  
"Then what's that?" Kagome asked while pointing to the last gift under the tree.  
  
"Well, I had to make sure that you wouldn't reject me, I had to know if you felt the same was as I do you. Kagome, I love you."  
  
She had tears of joy and hugged him again, "I love you , too. What was that gift?"  
  
"Open it and find out. It was for if I wasn't sure how you felt."  
  
She opened the gift and she was in awe." Oh, Inuyasha, it's lovely."  
  
"But not as lovely as you." Inuyasha said starring into her beautiful eyes, full of life and love.  
  
"That was great! I have everything on tape. "It was a voice from behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"MOM! YOU TAPED US?!?!?!" Kagome screamed at her mother.  
  
"Well, I didn't know that was going to happen, but I couldn't resist taping your first Christmas with your friends and fiancé." Her mom winked at Inuyasha.  
  
"AHH! Mom! you are so nosy!" Kagome screamed at her mother.  
  
Inuyasha tugged on her arm. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He pointed to the box, still with the ring inside it. "OH!" He slipped the ring on her finger .He stood up and kissed her passionately. Miroku and Sango did the same. Kagome's mom got it on tape.(a/n, Muhahaha, you'll see the point in this.  
  
"Well, since it's Christmas and every store is closed, let's go ice skating." Kagome suggested wrapped around Inuyasha's arm.  
  
At the park they rented ice skates. It took them an hour to get used to skating, and they weren't the only ones there they weren't the only one's there so there was music playing, so they skated in couples and for a long time too...  
  
Chapter Eighteen (Inuyasha's last day until the spell wears off/ epilogue)  
  
It was already 3:00 and Kagome's mom was going nuts over planning the wedding.  
  
"Kagome, do you want it to be during the summer or winter?" her mom asked while holding 2 phones to her ears.  
  
"MOM! You said I couldn't even get married until I was at least 18!" Kagome said to her mom.  
  
"Well, that was before you went through the well, I kinda already knew this day would come..."  
  
A lot has happened during the week when the gang was in Kagome's time. Back on the other side of the well, Sesshomaru and Rin got engaged and were to be married when she was old enough too. Rin was so happy and she was 10 now so she understood what engaged meant.  
  
Inuyasha went back to his time when he was again a hanyou. Being engaged to Kagome, he had much more power to kill Naraku to protect Kagome. The Jewel was complete.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, do what you want with it. I will love you no matter what will happen." Kagome said handing him the jewel.  
  
"No, you keep it, I am happy the way I am right now, with you." Inuyasha handed Kagome the jewel back.  
  
"Well what can I, what do I do with it?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."  
  
So Kagome decided just to protect it from other demons... but that won't be a problem anymore because...  
  
"You're going to stay here in my time with me?!" Kagome said with joy to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, and so are Sango and Miroku, since we have gotten our revenge on Naraku, and we're going to get married in a couple of days, "Inuyasha said blushing. Kagome giggled." I might as well live here, with you, if that's ok of course."  
  
"Of course it is!" Kagome hugged him.  
  
The day of the wedding...Everyone from Kagome's family had a small wedding in the clearing in the forest behind the shrine that was surrounded by flowers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru patched things up and Inuyasha invited him to the wedding, along with Kaede and Shippo. Sango was Kagome's maid of honor, Miroku was Inuyasha's best man, Shippo was the ring bearer, and Shippo's "girlfriend" was the flower girl since Rin was with Sesshomaru and rather be sitting next to him during the wedding.  
  
".....I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed(a/n, no duh)  
  
Ten years later  
  
Sango and Miroku got married a year after Inuyasha and Kagome did. They moved into a house next to Kagome's shrine. They had 4 kids, one boy, one girl and a pair of girl twins.  
  
Rin was now 20 years old and got married 2 years before. She and Sesshomaru had 2 little boys.  
  
Shippo was 18 now, he is still dating his girlfriend...  
  
As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they had 6 children.(A/n now weren't they busy? lmao) 3 girls and 3 boys. Kagome still protected the jewel and decided that she would pass it on for generations to come to protect it also.


	18. Author's Thank you

Thank you so much for reading my story and for people that have submited reviews, thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked it This was my first fic ever, and I wrote it in Decemer last year. I posted on anyther site but is was shut down, so after a while, I came here, I wrote 3 more fanfics and one of them I'm currently working on, go check them out And thank you so much for supporing me


End file.
